


I'm Sorry It Has To Be This Way

by SAMsuperCASnaturalDEAN



Category: Supernatural
Genre: College, Community College, Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:16:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1224253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAMsuperCASnaturalDEAN/pseuds/SAMsuperCASnaturalDEAN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel needs a place to stay sometimes when he's kicked out. He meets Dean who gives him a place to stay, but it isn't the safest place at times. There will be more warnings as the work progresses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting You

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first attempt at first person. So I would love feedback if you can give some. Thanks.

I was sitting on the hood of my Chevy Impala drinking a beer, like I usually did after school. I was thinking about not going back, but eventually I’ll have to move out and I hope that’s soon. I needed a career and school was how I hoped to get one.

I took another swig of my beer and looked out at the road. It was dark now, but the road was illuminated by street lights. A man in a tan trench coat was passing at this moment. He looked young, probably about my age, I guessed. He turned into the house that was two down from mine. It was on the market about a week ago and was sold quickly, they also moved in quickly. Nine people from what I noticed.

“Dean?” I heard my brother, Sam, say behind me.

“Yea, Sammy?” I turned around to face him. He looked tired which was reasonable because he’s been up late studying for his finals everyday this past week.

“Whatcha doin’?” he asked.

“Just sitting here, care to join?” He nodded and sat down next to me. I handed him a beer and we just sat there in silence looking at the stars, watching cars pass, etc. The night was cool, and there was a slight breeze making it feel colder, but the stars were actually showing tonight, so it was worth the cold.

After a half an hour a girl with reddish hair came out of the house to put out the trash. She seemed to move about angrily, quickly and rough. She went back inside and before the door closed we heard the sound of breaking glass and profound shouting. Sam and I exchanged a look of confusion, but chose to ignore it.

Sam finished his beer and went inside; he apparently had to study more.

Another half hour passed and the door across the street opened again. The man in the tan coat was thrown out by a shorter man.

"We've had enough with you," the shorter man yelled and slammed the door. The man on the ground stood up and walked away from the house.

"Hey!" I called as he walked by my house. He stopped walking and turned towards me.

"Uh, hey," he said back. I waved for him to come over and he did.

"Are you alright?"

The man nodded.

"I'm, Dean."

"I know, you're in my History and English class," he told me. His voice was monotone and dry.

"Really, I don't remember you."

"Yea, I sit in the back and I try not to get involved... I'm Castiel."

"Well, nice to meet you Cas," I held out my hand and he shook it.

"I guess Cas works too." A slight smile showed on his lips.

"So do you wanna talk about what happened just then. I heard talking to strangers helps." There was a second to wait before he shook his head no.

"Alright."

"So how's school?" He asked.

"It's okay, not really enjoyable."

"I know. You ready for finals?"

I laughed a bit.

"No." I took a drink from my bottle then looked at his, "you want a beer?"

"Uh, sure, I guess." I pulled out another beer and handed it to him.

"Do they expect you to be back?" He shook his head again.

"I usually sleep in the city for a few days."

"Where?"

He shrugged.

"You wanna stay here?"

"No, I couldn't do that. I just met you."

"Hey, its fine. We have a killer couch, so don't worry about it." Cas smiled a little again.

"I don't know."

"It won't be too bad, come on." I jumped off the hood to the Impala and picked up all the beer bottles I drank.

"You can even borrow some pajamas."

"You drive a hard bargain."

“You can stay until my dad gets back from his business trip.” He took a sip of his beer and then shrugged.

“I guess.”

He followed me inside. After putting all my beer bottles into the recycle I showed him to the couch, which Sam was sitting and watching Spongebob.

"Dad won't like you having company over," Sam told me.

"I’m 22, Sammy, I can do as I want and aren’t you suppose to be studying?" Sam got up and faced Cas.

"I'm Sam."

"Cas." Sam nodded and left the room.

"Sorry, he's an ass sometimes. I'll get you some blankets." I left him in the living room to go collect pajamas and blankets for him. When I returned he was sitting silently on the couch eyes glued to the television.

"You like Spongebob?" I asked.

"Never watched it."

"It’s a good show, you’re never too old for Spongebob."

"Oh, are those for me?" He motioned his head towards the blankets in my head.

"Uh, yea, the bathroom is just down the hall, first right."

"Thanks, for all of this." He smiled again causing me to smile back.

"No problem, man." He left to get changed and I decided to watch a bit of television myself. After a few minutes he walks back out and sits next to me on the couch.

“Where’s your dad?” He asked.

“On a business trip,” I answered without looking away from the television.

“What business is he in?”

“It doesn’t matter.” He looked at me out of the corner of his eye.

“I’m going to bed. Make sure you turned off the television before you go to sleep,” I told him.

“Alright, thanks again,” he said as I went upstairs to my room. Sam had his door slightly ajar and a dim light was on. I could hear him snoring, so silently I entered to see him sitting, head down, at his desk.

“Alright, Sammy, get up.” I nudged him. Slowly he opened his eyes and sat up.

“Morning?” He asked and looked over to the window before turning back to me confused.

“No, it might be more comfortable to sleep on your bed.” He, again slowly, got up and moved to his bed.

“You really think its safe to have Cas here? Like what about Aaron?”

“Aaron, is gone and me and Cas aren’t dating, I just met him. Now stop thinking too much, you might hurt yourself.”

“Mm, funny… I liked Aaron.”

“I don’t. Night, Sammy.” I left before he could say anything else. He was tired and I was wasting his sleeping time.


	2. Morning

The light was shining bright in my room the next morning, how annoying. I had to wake up because of that. After getting changed into the day’s clothes I looked around for a new place for my bed so the sun wouldn’t blind me every morning, but I was too lazy to move it now.

Downstairs Cas was still asleep on the couch. He looked peaceful; I contemplated if I should wake him up. It was probably the best night sleep he’s gotten, at least, That’s what I’m going to say. I really don’t know. I decided to let him sleep longer, in the meantime, I’d make breakfast.

I didn’t know what he like; I ended up going with the basic eggs and toast. After I set the table with the meal I woke him up.

“Hey, wake up,” I ordered.

“Mm,” he responded opening his eye and blinking a few times.

“You like eggs and toast?”

“Mhm.”

“Then get up.” He sat up. I walked away as he stretched.

“Thank you for this,” he said when he got over to the table.

“No need to say thank you. I let you stay over as a guest, I’d be rude if I didn’t feed you.” He grinned while eyeing the food. The was a moment of silence before I decided to say anything.

“Well, the food ain’t gonna eat itself, is it?” He let out a chuck and we sat down.

I ate quickly, barely tasting any of my food, Cas on the other hand ate very slow. He looked like he was savoring every bit.

“You really like eggs.” I commented. He shrugged.

“I don’t eat them that much, but yea, I like them.”

“Why don’t you eat them, they’re like a dollar at the gas station.” Again, he shrugged. I finished first and removed myself from the table. 

“I could make you more eggs if you want me to,” I called into the other room.

“No thanks,” he called back. I went into the fridge and pulled out a beer. He came in and started to wash his dish.

“No need to do that, we have a dishwasher.” He put the dish down.

“Awesome.” he turned to me and leaned up against the far wall. I sat on the counter and drank my beer, “not to interfere with what you do, but isn’t a bit early for alcohol? It isn’t even noon yet.” I looked him up and down. I settled for a sarcastic approach.

“It’s five o’clock somewhere.” I laughed to myself and took another sip of the bottle.

“This is true.” Maybe it was just me, but the silence was getting uncomfortable again.

“How long do you think you need to stay?” His face showed he was thinking about it.

“I have no clue, but I don’t want to be in your hair too long, so maybe I’ll buy you groceries for your trouble.”

“You don’t have to do that… Do you get kicked out often?”

“Yea. And it’s not a problem.”

“If you insist, but why?” He was silent. He opened his mouth twice like he was going to say something, but nothing came out.

“I don’t know why this time,” he finally said, “but usually it’s because my two oldest brothers fight and sometimes I’m the topic of conversation.”

“Do you mind if I ask why you’re the topic of conversation?” He took a deep breath then made a face that read, why not.

“Luci and Michael, they’re twins and they run the house now that my dad left. Luci blames me for making dad want to leave. I don't think that's so. Michael just doesn't want me around because I'm ruining the family."

“What do you think the reason your dad left is?”

“I think he didn’t want the amount of kids he got... I saw his patience wearing thin when my sisters Anna and Naomi got into fights... And when my mom got pregnant again, even after his, uh, vasectomy... I think he was just done.” I could see he was trying hard to tell me, but it hurt. This was probably his first time talking about it: it’s probably the first time someone’s asked. I guessed it would be a good idea to stop asking questions.

"Well, anytime you get kicked out; my house is open for you to stay." He was looking at the ground now. His head hung low and then slowly he lifted it.

"What about your dad? Sam said he didn't like visitors."

"When my dad isn’t here you can stay. When he is I'll hide you in my room." I grinned and he laughed. It dawned on me how normal this felt. How safe the conversation felt which made me smile wider. He was staring off to whatever it was he was staring off into, his mind was stuck somewhere else now.

"Alright that'll work." I took another sip of my beer before hopping off the counter and discarding the bottle, only to get another one.

"You want a drink?" I held up a one of my beers.

"No, I could use some water though." I gave him a cup which he filled with water.

"Ice?" He shook his head. I got back up on the counter.

"What's today?" He asked. He was looking at me now with his eyes squinted.

"Uh, Thursday."

"Great, I have Spanish today." He sighed.

"Do you need a ride to school?

"No, I can walk."

"Its really not a problem for me to give you a ride." he shrugged.

"I like walking."

"Alright. I can respect that." Again I hopped down off the counter.

"Maybe I'll take you up on that drink after school." He looked at the clock, "I should be leaving in a little over an hour. I'll be back a little after two."

"Great, I'll remind you."


	3. Alone with an Old Friend

He changed to his clothes from yesterday and left, Sam was probably taking his second exam at this moment and would be home in an hour. For me it was time to settle down for a bit and watch some television.

I had just settled down when there was a knock on my door. I opened the door which revealed Aaron on the otherside. He took the open door as an invitation to come in. I closed the door, almost slamming it, but I stopped my emotions from getting the best of me.

“What do you want?” I asked him. He was wearing his leather jacket, which smelled of cigarettes, and he looked tired.

“Did you start smoking again?” I questioned. He was in my house, I guess it would be appropriate to talk to him.

“Do you blame me. After you decided to break the relationship for no reason. You should be glad I’m alive.” I looked at the couch, it looked a bit lopsided. Maybe I should find a more comfortable place for Cas to sleep.

“Why are you here?” He looked around the room, “Are you gonna answer my question?” I started walking towards him.

“Your father redecorated.”

“You changed the subject. Why are you here?” I began studying the floorboards.

“I know you don’t have school today. I thought I would drop by.”

“That’s cute,” he turned his head towards me only to go back to looking around the room, “now, why are you really here?” He shrugged.

“I saw you were with a new guy, I wanted to meet him.”

“You were watching the house again weren’t you?” He shook his head. My jaw was clenching.

“I was driving by when he walked out, I thought I’d say hi and meet him.” Lair. He sat down on the couch.

“How stupid are you? When I told you to go, I meant I wanted you to not come back.”

“So you want me to get out?” He stood up quickly. I took a step back.

“Yes, you aren’t meeting him and you’re leaving now.”

“Make me.” I felt trapped. I knew I couldn’t get him to do anything I didn’t want him to do.

“What are you gonna do until he comes back? You-” He cut me off. He got close. He put one hand on my back and the other on my hip.

“I’ve got a few ideas.” The hand on my back began moving down and he grabbed my ass.

“You can’t stay here.” He pushed me back.

“Where do you want me to go?”

“I don’t care.”

“You know. I really can’t take anymore rejections. From anyone.” I rolled my eyes.

“Still with this game?”

“It’s not a game. You’re the reason I’m like this.”

“You were like this before I met you.”

“You honestly believe that, but how would you know. You didn’t know me then.” He was so calm. I felt like he should be yelling at me by now.

“No I… I didn’t.” He grabbed my arm and tried to make me follow him.

“Where are we going?” I stayed put and he looked back at me.

“To your bedroom.”

“No.”

“We are going to your bedroom.”

“Not with you.” He pulled me harder and I stumbled forward.

“I said no!” I jerked my arm back and got out of his grip, but it only made him more angry. He spun around and tried to punch me in the face, but the three months of karate didn’t fail me. I blocked quickly and hit him in the face. I stumbled backwards a little only to kick him behind the knee as he went in to punch me again. I grabbed his wrist and twisted it back. He was on his knees, at my mercy, for the first time, I was the dangerous one. He didn’t look scared so I pushed his wrist back a bit more.

“I said no.” I waited for some response and when he nodded I continued, “get out of my house.” I pushed him down and let him gather himself and he was gone. I stood there lost in what just happened. Five minutes passed before I realized that I would’ve looked dumb if I continued to stand there. Sat down with my beer in front of the television and settled to watching whatever was on, which happened to be Loony Tunes. I never really got to watch it though, my head was still spinning with thoughts of Aaron; I didn’t even notice Sam and Cas walk in.

“Hey, Dean, I’m gonna make my own dinner tonight and eating it upstairs, my Civics test is tomorrow.” He started running up the stairs.

“That’s fine, but make sure you eat.”

“I know!” He yelled down.

“Did you walk with him?” I asked when Cas came in the room.

“Yea, um, do you know the person in the car sitting in your driveway?”

“What?” I got up and looked out the window. Aaron’s pickup was parked right outside the house, “yes… I do.”

“Oh, alright.”

“Did he say anything to you?”

“Uh, no.”

“Alright. I don’t know when he’s gonna leave so I suggest you don’t go outside.” I turned to face Cas and he just nodded.

“So what do you wanna do?” He asked. I looked that the clock. It was 2:00 pm and he couldn’t go anywhere now.

“How about a tour of this living establishment?”


End file.
